Monsters Reborn
by Nephilim.Gates
Summary: A drabble. Nobody saw it coming of course. Spirits either stay dead or come back in the form of ancient, golden artefacts bearing ill will to Pharaohs and whatnot. No card could ever resurrect what was not to be so how can this be?


**My second fanfic for YGO! Please R &R so that I might, hopefully, improve as I'm thinking of writing a proper fanfic, not just drabbles. Although I'll prolly be writing more short fanfics until I'm sure I can do a good job. Until then, thank you for taking the time to read this! **

**Post-canon drabble. About a year after Atem returned to the afterlife.**

* * *

The ground shuddered and the sky darkened as thunder rolled across the clouds. Shouts came from everywhere around the excavation site as gales of wind blew across, hurtling objects in every direction. Storms were common this time of year but for some reason, this one brought along an ominous feeling. A feeling the youngest Ishtar recognized and was in no hurry to relive. He hurried to his sister and brother who were supposed to be in the Millennium Stone chamber. A dark thread began forming in the back of his mind and the tug grew stronger with every step towards the chamber.

The chamber which housed the Millennium Stone was supposed to be destroyed. Yet about a month ago, the Ishtars received word that an excavation team was seeking permission to excavate its ruins. Reluctantly, they agreed with the condition that any artefact found was to be returned to them.

The three siblings oversaw all the works and they were not entirely worried as to what could be found. They were convinced all that remained was rubble seeing as they had witnessed, and experienced, first-hand the collapse of the chamber.

But fate just had to prove them wrong. The walls of the chamber had caved that much was true, and what remained of the pillars were barely stumps. Yet after careful removal of the debris, it was discovered that the door to the afterlife was still standing, still intact with the wadjet eye in its center. And once where the Millennium Stone had been was now just a gaping hole with no end in sight.

This was 2 days ago and today, well today was supposed to be a day he should remember but that special occasion kept eluding his mind. That shouldn't be his first concern right now though. He had to get his family away from the impending storm.

As he approached the chamber, he felt a foreboding of creeping darkness. Something was wrong. Ishizu and Rishid were standing in the middle of the chamber; the workers had all evacuated. They stood rooted to the ground and were staring at the door, ignoring the cries of the blonde to get out. Just as he was about to grab his sister's arm in frustration, he gave a quick glance at the door.

Oh how could he have not noticed sooner? The wadjet eye was glowing.

No, this was not some mind trick or a gleam from the sun. The eye was glowing. It was shining bright like how it did one year ago when they watched the Pharaoh take his final steps toward the afterlife. He wanted to ask why, how, but all he could do was gape at the spectacle. And then it happened.

The sound of rock grating against rock reverberated across the chamber. The door was opening. A bright light radiated from within, enough to unfreeze the Ishtars who stood frozen to the ground as they shielded their eyes from the glare. What they heard next were footsteps – two sets of footsteps to be exact. All at once they looked up. Silhouettes of two men with billowing capes approached the door.

"No... Impossible," breathed Marik. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating too wildly in his chest.

The two men stepped beyond the threshold and all could plainly see who they were. Both men had their well-sculpted torsos bared, save for a deep purple cape around one and a blood red coat for the other. Their draped pants hung loosely over their hips.

The one garbed in the red coat had hair as white as snow. But one would not call him pure, no never pure. For his hands and soul were tainted with evil, and it seemed as if no ocean in the world could wash that taint away. His lips held the ghost of a smirk as his eyes scanned the broken room and came to a rest on the three Egyptians standing within. Waxen brows raised in surprise at the sight but none could tell if he was pleased or otherwise. In his left hand he held a relic that had tormented them so – the Millennium Ring gleamed gold in all its glory as if its power truly belonged to the Thief King.

The other man that came out of the door with him had already seen the trio. His skin was darker, bronze in fact, and his hair, oh his hair was just like Marik's; though it was wilder and untamed like himself. His violet eyes that used to hold malicious intent now seemed devoid of all feeling but there was a glint of (wait, was it?) mischievousness in his eyes when he sighted his _family_. Unlike the Thief, this man was adorned with golden armbands and earrings. In his right hand, he gripped the Millennium Rod. He carried his smug smirk from the moment he stepped through the door.

As Marik established eye contact with his darker self, sudden realization hit him like lighting. He finally remembered what was so special about today, it was the birth day of the Sun God Ra.


End file.
